miyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Préféré
Dans notre groupe, les animes sont populaires. Voici une liste d'anime que mes amies en parle beaucoup: *Clannad *Detective Conan *Kanon *Shugo Chara! Clannad (クラナド, Kuranado, "CLANNAD") is a Japanese visual novelcreated by the software company Key. Key released a limited version for the PC on 28 April 2004, and the regular version less than four months later on 8 August 2004. The visual novel was later ported to the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox 360. The gameplay in Clannad follows a linear plot line, which offers predetermined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the five female main characters. Detective Conan '(名探偵コナン ''Meitantei Konan, lit. Great Detective Conan) is a Japanese detective manga series written and illustrated by Gosho Aoyama. It has been serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shounen Sunday since 1994 and has been collected in seventy-four Tankobon volumes as of December 14th, 2011. The manga has been adapted into an anime series by the animation studio Tokyo Movie Shinsha, directed by Kenji Kodama and Yasuichiro Yamamoto, and is broadcast in Japan on Nippon Television,Yomiuri TV and Animax. The series debuted on January 8th, 1996 and has since broadcast 586 episodes as of September 4th, 2010. The series has seen high levels of popularity in both manga and anime formats in Japan since its reception, and has also been adapted into fifteen Golden Week movies, with the first released on April 17th, 1997 and since then followed with a movie released each year. Ten of the movies held a top 10 box office position in the year they were screened. In addition, five Magic Files related to the movies and twelve Original Video Animations have been released. ''Kanon'' (カノン) is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Key released on June 4, 1999 playable on Windows PCs. Key later released versions of Kanon without the erotic content, and the game was ported to the Dreamcast, PlayStation2 and PlayStation Portable. The story follows the life of Yuichi Aizawa, a high school student who returns to a city he last visited seven years prior, and he has little recollection of the events from back then. He meets several girls and slowly regains his lost memories. The gameplay in Kanon follows a branching plot line which offers pre-determined scenarios with courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the five female main characters by the player character. The game ranked as the second best-selling PC game sold in Japan for the time of its release, and charted in the national top 50 several more times afterwards. Kanon has sold over 300,000 units across several platforms. '''Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ! Shugo Kyara!), also known as My Guardian Characters, is a Japanese shōjo manga series created by the manga author duo, Peach-Pit. The story centers on elementary school girl Amu Hinamori, whose popular exterior, referred to as "cool and spicy" by her classmates, contrasts with her introverted personality. When Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her would-be self, she is surprised to find three colorful eggs the next morning, which hatch into three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, and Su. Shugo Chara! is serialized in the magazine Nakayoshi and published by Kodansha in Japan. Del Rey has licensed the English language manga rights, releasing the first volume on March 27, 2007. It won the 2008 Kodansha Manga Award for best children's manga. Information brought by: *clannad.wikia.com *detectiveconanworld.com *kanon.wikia.com *shugochara.wikia.com